


Jailbait

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police, Police Officer Stiles, Prostitution, Undercover, Undercover as underage prostutite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз — коп под прикрытием, изображающий несовершеннолетнюю проститутку. Дерек — местный бармен и добрый Самаритянин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: похищение, насилие, попытка (очень слабая) изнасилования, проституция (не на самом деле)  
> Написано по заявке, которую почему-то сейчас не могу уже найти на тумблере:  
>  _"I totally want another AU where cop!Stiles still looks like underage jailbait, so he’s working the streets, and Derek is this local Good Samaritan bartender who keeps trying to get Stiles to a shelter, find him a place to stay, feed his skinny little body, for Christsake, and Stiles is like BUT THIS ONE I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP WITH and Captain Martin is like KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, STILES, OR WE HAUL HIM IN" (с)_  
>  "Я хочу другую аушку. Коп!Стайлз выглядит как несовершеннолетняя проститутка, поэтому он работает на улице, а Дерек местный добрый Самаритянин и бармен, который все пытается пристроить Стайлза в приют, найти ему дом, накормить его в конце концов. И Стайлз - вот с этим я действительно хочу переспать, и Капитан Мартин - Держи себя в руках или нам придется его арестовать.

_Jailbait (англ.) — лицо, не достигшее возраста сексуального согласия, секс с которым уголовно наказуем_

~***~

Когда он решил, что станет полицейским, он точно не думал, что одно из его первых заданий будет вот таким.

— Почему ты посылаешь Эллисон в клуб? — раздраженно спрашивает он у капитана Мартин. — Она будет соблазнять посетителей и просить купить ей выпивку, а я буду изображать проститутку? Это несправедливо, — он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Потому что Эллисон выглядит на девятнадцать, — хмуро поясняет Лидия, не обращая внимания на его тон. — А тебе и семнадцати не дашь, тебя даже в клуб не пустят. — Стайлз задыхается от возмущения. Он не выглядит на шестнадцать, что бы она не говорила. Ему двадцать два, он уже год может легально покупать себе алкоголь. 

— Я вполне могу пройти с черного хода, — настаивает он.

— У тебя настолько детское лицо, что ты не подходишь для работы в клубе, — Лидия откладывает бумаги и поднимает голову. — Зато идеально — для работы на улице. Все педофилы в округе будут твои, — шутит она.

— Я не хочу притворяться проституткой, — бурчит Стайлз.

— Подумай о том, сколько плохих парней ты посадишь, — улыбается Лидия.

— Почему-то, когда я думал о том, что я буду сажать в тюрьму плохих парней, я думал об убийцах, а не о… — он взмахивает рукой, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово.

— Стайлз, это не обсуждается, — отрезает Лидия. — Ты свободен.

Стайлз выходит из ее кабинета, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью. Это не приносит ему никакого удовольствия, только привлекает внимание всех в участке. Эрика сочувственно улыбается ему. Стайлз кивает ей в ответ. У нее такое же задание, как и у него, он чувствует с ней какую-то солидарность. Он подходит к автомату и ищет в карманах мелочь: нестерпимо хочется пить. Как назло, монеты выскальзывают из рук, и Стайлзу приходится нагибаться, чтобы все их собрать. Этот день просто не может стать еще хуже. 

— Мне шестнадцать и я несовершеннолетняя уличная проститутка, — говорит он Эллисон, садясь на краешек стола и открывая банку колы. 

— Все не так плохо, — пытается подбодрить его она.

— Тебе легко говорить, ты будешь развлекаться в клубах и пить бесплатный алкоголь, — он делает пару глотов и ставит банчку рядом с собой. — А я буду ходить в блядских шмотках по улице, говоря всем, что мне шестнадцать, и предлагать себя трахнуть, — зло говорит он. — Надеюсь, папа никогда об этом не узнает.

— Он поймет, — пытается утешить его Эллисон, накрывая его ладонь своей. 

— Он шериф, — Стайлз качает головой. — Он занимается настоящими делами.

— А это не настоящие? Ты считаешь, что это не важно? — тихо спрашивает Эллисон.

— То, что кто-то покупает малолеткам выпивку? Меня это не особо волнует, — он пожимает плечами. — Это не самая большая проблема в нашей стране.

— А то, что кто-то занимается сексом с несовершеннолетними за деньги? — мягко говорит Эллисон.

— Я… — Стайлз закрывает глаза. — Это отвратительно, и с этим надо что-то делать. Но я мечтал раскрывать убийства, я именно поэтому и пошел в полицейскую академию. Я не думал, что буду приманкой для педофилов. — Он случайно толкает баночку с газировкой. Она падает прямо на его сумку, и противная, липкая жидкость заливает все бумаги. Стайлз пинает пустую уже банку. Определенно, худший день его жизни.

~***~

Стайлз зябко обнимает себя руками. Такими темпами он подхватит простуду. На нем одна майка и штаны, которые чисто по ощущениям малы ему размера на три, и ветер пронизывает насквозь. Он признает, что его одели не так уж плохо, особенно по сравнению с Эрикой. Он еле отвел взгляд от ее слишком большого декольте. Ярко-красная помада, короткая кожаная юбка, высокие каблуки. Стайлз уверен, что в полицейской машине рядом с ней уже не один и не двое задержанных, а больше. Точно он не знает — Эрика в десяти кварталах от него. Лидия решила, что им лучше работать в разных частях города.

Стайлз трет ладони друг о дружку. По улице идет какой-то парень, и Стайлз соблазнительно облокачивается на стену дома. По крайней мере, он надеется, что это выглядит соблазнительно. Парень ведется, бросая на него оценивающий взгляд.

— Свободен, детка? — говорит он, подходя совсем близко.

— Если тебя не смущает, что я несовершеннолетний, — обольстительно улыбается Стайлз.

— Совсем нет, — он хватает его за задницу. Больше всего Стайлзу хочется врезать ему, но он сдерживается, вместо этого обнимая парня за шею. Лидия ему будет за это должна. Он потребует, чтобы его перевели в отдел убийств. И пусть только попробует отказать.

— Тут есть переулок, — он кивает в сторону. — Думаю, там нам будет удобно.

Парень безропотно идет за Стайлзом. Он раздевает его взглядом и Стайлзу становится противно. Какие люди иногда извращенцы. Он не чувствует угрызений совести, толкая парня к стене и заламывая ему руки. Тот издает удивленный вопль, но Стайлз прикладывает его головой о выступающий кирпич. А в отчете он напишет, что этот придурок сопротивлялся аресту. Так ему и надо.

— Хороший улов, Стилински, — присвистывает Дэнни, выходя из боковой двери, и кидает ему наручники.

— Заткнись, — Стайлз не в настоянии для шуток. 

Дэнни монотонно зачитывает их задержанному права Миранды, пока Стайлз достает из кармана пачку сигарет. Нестерпимо хочется курить. Он щелкает зажигалкой, поджигая сигарету, и с удовольствием затягивается. Сейчас еще нет полуночи, а он уже устал как собака. Надеется на то, что его отпустят раньше четырех, не стоит. Но ему нужен отдых.

— Я себе уже всю задницу отморозил, — говорит он и тушит сигарету. — Пойду погреюсь.

— Стайлз, — начинает Дэнни, но тот его перебивает.

— Да, я знаю, мне к вам нельзя, — Дэнни и еще один офицер сидят в служебной комнате небольшого ресторана. — Конспирация и все дела. Я пойду в бар, он через дорогу.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — возражает Дэнни. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заболел и умер? — драматизирует Стайлз.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Давай не будем проверять, — он разворачивается. — Может, мне даже удастся кого-нибудь там подцепить. 

В баре тепло. Стайлз расслабляется. Он думает забиться в угол и посидеть там полчаса, но в итоге отбрасывает эту мысль, и идет к барной стойке. Может быть, бармен продаст ему алкоголь, и Стайлзу удастся посадить и его. А Лидия увидит его потенциал и в следующий раз разрешит пойти с Эллисон в клуб.

— Чего-нибудь покрепче, — говорит он, садясь на стул. Стайлз читает имя на бейджике бармена. Дерек. Ему удивительно подходит. — И желательно поскорее, — добавляет он, когда Дерек не двигается с места.

— Сколько тебе лет? — поднимает бровь Дерек.

— Двадцать один, — Стайлз делает самое честное лицо.

— Покажи права, — не ведется Дерек. Черт, а Стайлзу бы не помешал алкоголь — он все никак не может согреться. 

— Окей, забыли, — Стайлз облокачивается на стойку. — Тогда просто воды.

— Сколько тебе лет? — повторяет Дерек, внимательно его изучая. Стайлз нервно одергивает свою блестящую майку. У него нет сомнений, что Дерек догадывается о том, почему Стайлз так одет. Стайлз вспоминает, что Дэнни нарисовал ему еще и стрелки на глазах, и краска заливает его щеки. 

— Восемнадцать, — врет Стайлз. 

Дерек молчит. Стайлз тушуется под его взглядом, ему неловко. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Дерек был бы нечистым на руку, готовым продать выпивку несовершеннолетним. 

— Окей, мне шестнадцать, — сдается Стайлз. 

— Больше похоже на правду, — кивает Дерек.

— Эй, — возмущается Стайлз. Это задание наносит непоправимый урон его самооценке: все принимают его за малолетку. В этом, конечно, весь смысл, но ему все равно неприятно. — Ладно, что насчет воды?

Дерек уходит в подсобку и возвращается минут пять спустя. Стайлз нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по стойке, а потом замечает, что тот несет. Это явно не стакан с водой.

— О Боже, это мне? — не может сдержать радости он.

— Ты видишь кого-нибудь еще, кто не может согреться чем-то другим? — Дерек ставит перед ним кружку с чаем и достает откуда-то вазочку с кусочками сахара. 

— Ты самый лучший, — с улыбкой сообщает ему Стайлз и притягивает кружку, грея об ее края холодные руки, а потом делает глоток. Сразу становится теплее.

Дерек опять уходит, но Стайлз этого почти не замечает, он пьет маленькими глоточками чай, пытаясь растянуть удовольствие. Ему надо идти обратно минут через пятнадцать. Опять на улицу. Стайлз вздрагивает, представляя себе это. Надо было идти в пожарники, зря папа его отговорил. Там и холодно никогда не бывает и в проституток никто не переодевает. Все, решено. Он увольняется из полиции. Прямо завтра напишет заявление.

В поле зрения появляется блюдечко с печеньем. Стайлз поднимает взгляд и видит Дерека. 

— И это мне? — спрашивает он, с жадностью поглядывая на печенье. Овсяное с кусочками шоколада, он такое просто обожает. И он пропустил сегодня ужин, слушая наставление Лидии, о чем желудок напоминает ему громким урчанием. 

— Кому же еще, — Дерек улыбается уголком рта, придвигая к нему блюдце.

— Спасибо, — невнятно благодарит его Стайлз, откусывая сразу половину печенья. 

Может Дерек и показался ему хмурым сначала, но он отличный парень. Стайлз в него немного влюблен. Наверное, путь к его сердцу действительно лежит через желудок. Ему хорошо и его настроения не может испортить даже странного вида тип, который сидит рядом с окном и постоянно на него поглядывает. Стайлз не подает виду, что замечает его взгляды. Если захочет — сам пойдет за Стайлзом. В конце концов, рабочее место Стайлза прямо напротив бара, его никак не пропустить.

Он доедает все печенье и слизывает крошки с губ. Пора обратно на работу. Стайлз лезет в карман и вытаскивает мятую купюру, но Дерек жестом останавливает его.

— За счет заведения.

— О, — удивляется Стайлз. — Спасибо, — он машет на прощание.

~***~

— У меня похмелье, — жалуется Эллисон. — Я ненавижу это задание.

— Я готов в любое время с тобой поменяться, — предлагает Стайлз, не поднимая взгляд. Он пишет отчет. Они с Дэнни задержали вчера трех человек, и ему нужно подробно расписать арест каждого из них. Стайлз ненавидит бюрократию. У них же есть аудио-дорожка ареста с микрофона Стайлза, этого должно быть вполне достаточно. Но не для капитана Мартин.

— Нет, спасибо, — смеется Эллисон. — У тебя оно еще хуже.

— Все познается в сравнении, — улыбается Стайлз, ставя точку, и откидывает ручку в сторону. — Так как все прошло? Сколько идиотов купили тебе выпивку?

— Двое.

— Двое за всю ночь? — Эллисон закусывает губу, и Стайлз напрягается. — Что-то случилось?

— Там был один парень, — она влюбленно вздыхает. — Он потрясающий. Он учится на ветеринара, ему двадцать четыре. 

— Ну, все понятно, — закатывает глаза Стайлз. — Ты влюбилась.

— Может быть, — не отрицает Эллисон. — Но он не покупал мне алкоголь. Я его попросила, а он отказался. Он очень законопослушный. 

— Ему повезло, иначе вместо свидания он попал бы в тюрьму.

— Заткнись, — Эллисон бросает в него журнал. Стайлз отъезжает на кресле в сторону, в процессе сбивая ногой мусорное ведро. Смятые комки бумаги, картонные пакеты от китайской еды и пустые смятые банки колы рассыпаются по всему проходу. Стайлз чертыхается и кидается подбирать мусор, почти врезаясь в Джексона, который идет к своему столу.

— Аккуратней, — зло говорит ему Джексон, делая шаг назад. 

— Придурок, — бормочет Стайлз, собирая фантики от конфет.

Джексон работает в полиции уже год и расследует настоящие дела: убийства, похищения, разбойные нападения. Стайлз ему немного завидует, но вслух признавать это отказывается. Джексон и так уверен, что он — пуп земли, Стайлз не собирается подтверждать это. Поэтому он делает вид, что Джексон его не волнует. Совсем. Судя по взгляду Эллисон, у него не получается. Он поднимается на ноги, отряхивая грязь с колен.

— Ничего, через год я тоже буду настоящим детективом, — тихо говорит он Эллисон. — Может даже раньше, я умный. 

— Разумеется, — Эллисон убирает волосы в хвост. — Пойдем, постреляем, пока есть время?

— Только если ты расскажешь мне еще что-нибудь о своем парне, — подмигивает Стайлз и достает пистолет из ящика стола.

— Он не мой, — говорит Эллисон, хотя весь ее вид говорит об обратном, — но его зовут Скотт и…

Стайлз в пол-уха слушает ее треп, особо не вникая в детали. Ее голос успокаивает, заставляет забыть о задании, улице, похотливых взглядах. Единственное, о чем Стайлз не может забыть, так это о Дереке.

~***~

Наверное, Стайлз так сильно думает о Дереке, что вселенная решает дать им повод встретиться опять. По-другому он это никак не может объяснить. Он не собирается опять идти в бар, но на улице очень холодно, а Дэнни не разрешает ему одеть ничего, кроме майки в сеточку и кожаных бридж. Ни то, ни другое не защищает его от ветра. Стайлз сто раз успевает проклясть Дэнни. Ему хорошо, он сидит в тепле, и слушает стук зубов Стайлза. К Стайлзу подходит очередной старый развратник, и, после того как Дэнни забирает его, Стайлз сообщает, что берет перерыв.

— Мне все равно, что ты скажешь, — говорит он, чуть ли не приплясывая на месте. — Я отморозил себе все, что можно. Мне нужна чашка горячего чая и теплый свитер.

Дэнни выглядит виноватым. Стайлз вздыхает, вспоминая, что тот, в общем-то, отличный парень. Он приносил на прошлой неделе пончики в участок и поделился со всеми, а две недели назад купил Стайлзу кофе, когда тот сидел над отчетом до поздней ночи. 

— Я знаю, что мне нельзя к вам… — смягчившись, говорит он.

— Просто это будет подозрительно, если ты пропадешь в переулке надолго.

— Как будто кого-то это волнует, — закатывает глаза Стайлз. — Ты параноик.

— Приказ капитана Мартин, — разводит руками Дэнни.

— А она садистка. Я просто пойду в тот бар и погреюсь там. Иначе я действительно что-нибудь подхвачу. Сейчас, между прочим, эпидемия гриппа. А Лидии не нужны больные сотрудники.

— Ладно, — кивает Дэнни. — Но только не больше часа.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз чуть ли не бежит к заветной двери в бар. 

На входе он почти сталкивается с тем странным типом, который глазел на него весь вчерашний вечер. Он бросает на Стайлза оценивающий взгляд и хмыкает, выходя на улицу. Стайлз мотает головой, пытаясь забыть о нем. У него и так забот хватает.

У стойки опять стоит Дерек, протирая бокалы полотенцем. Стайлз улыбается:

— Я слышал, здесь подают хороший чай, — говорит он. — Мне бы он не помешал.

Дерек поднимает на него глаза, и осторожно ставит бокал на стойку, перекидывая полотенце через плечо.

— Ты идиот.

— И тебе привет, — Стайлз непонимающе на него смотрит. — Ты так общаешься со всеми посетителями?

Дерек не отвечает, разворачиваясь и направляясь в подсобку. Стайлз несколько раз моргает, думая, не привиделся ли Дерек ему вообще. А то с такой работой можно и с ума сойти. Но тот возвращается минуту спустя, бросая что-то Стайлзу. Стайлз расправляет черную ткань и понимает, что это куртка. Он вопросительно смотрит на Дерека.

— Там нулевая температура, чем ты думал, когда так одевался? — Дерек осуждающе на него смотрит. — Надень ее, станет теплее.

Стайлза не нужно просить дважды. Куртка ему немного великовата, но она теплая, и Стайлз, наконец, перестает дрожать. Практически свитер, хмыкает Стайлз, вспоминая разговор с Дэнни.

— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбается он. — Так что насчет чая?

— Я поставил чайник, — вздыхает Дерек. Его зовет другой посетитель, и он отходит, наливая симпатичной девушке порцию виски. Предварительно проверив ее документы, замечает Стайлз. Кажется, Дерек чертовски законопослушен.

Стайлз нервно постукивает ногой, наблюдая, как Дерек крутит в руках бутылку, смешивая коктейль еще для кого-то. У него красивые руки, и футболка в облипку позволяет в деталях рассмотреть стройное тело. Стайлз делает вид, что внимательно изучает собственные руки, и смотрит на Дерека украдкой. С такой фигурой ему надо было идти в модели, а не в бармены. Стайлз отвлекается, представляя Дерека на подиуме, демонстрирующего коллекцию нижнего белья. Это было бы незабываемым зрелищем. 

— Как тебя зовут? — Дерек подходит к нему, держа кружку в одной руке и тарелку с бутербродом в другой.

— Стайлз, — он притягивает кружку к себе, делая глоток, и морщится, когда горячая жидкость обжигает язык.

— Где ты живешь, Стайлз? — мягко спрашивает Дерек.

— Какая тебе разница? — Стайлз делает вид, что полностью поглощен рассматриванием узора на кружке. Черные цветы на белом фоне, ничего примечательного, на самом деле. 

— Мне интересно.

— Тебя это не касается, — Стайлз ведет плечом, будто отмахиваясь от вопроса. 

— Где твои родители? — не сдается Дерек.

— О Боже, что это, игра в двадцать вопросов? — Стайлз отставляет тарелку с надкушенным бутербродом в сторону, у него совершенно пропадает аппетит. 

— Тебе шестнадцать и ты… — начинает Дерек, но Стайлз его обрывает.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — он сжимает губы. Он не хочет врать, не Дереку. Не после того, как он напоил его чаем и дал свою куртку, потому что ему было холодно. Стайлз ужасный лжец, это все знают. Он может увести разговор в сторону, заставить собеседника самим додумывать за Стайлза причины его поступков. Но он не может нагло врать кому-то прямо в лицо. Особенно, если вопросы заданы не из праздного любопытства.

— Если тебе негде жить… — Дерек не намерен отступать.

— Смотря, как ты это определяешь, — Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю хороший приют. И Лора, моя сестра — социальный работник, она может тебе помочь, — так вот откуда эта тяга помогать другим. Видимо, это семейное.

— Не надо, — тихо говорит Стайлз. — Просто… не надо. Мне пора, — он начинает расстегивать куртку, но Дерек останавливает его.

— Оставь ее.

— Я не могу, — Стайлз качает головой. Он должен выглядеть юно и соблазнительно, чтобы поймать как можно больше извращенцев. Куртка выбивается из его образа.

— Не можешь? — переспрашивает Дерек.

— Прости, мне нужно работать, — Стайлз даже не врет.

— Работать, — горько повторяет Дерек. — Тебе не обязательно…

— Нет, обязательно, — Стайлз чувствует, как живот скручивает в узел. Ему стыдно перед Дереком. Тот действительно о нем заботится, а Стайлз ему врет. — Я пойду, — он складывает куртку на стул и уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Только после того, как за ним закрывается дверь бара, он вспоминает, что опять не заплатил. А Дерек ему даже не напомнил об этом.

~***~

— Дэнни мне все рассказал, — сообщает ему Эллисон, когда он заходит в участок на следующий день.

— Рассказал что? — Стайлз делает вид, что не понимает, открывая дверь в комнату отдыха. Там стоит кофе-машина, Джексон купил ее для общего пользования, когда только пришел в участок. Отличительно ее свойство — она варит хороший кофе. С быстрорастворимой бурдой из автомата не сравнить. До уровня Старбакса, конечно, не дотягивает, но Стайлз не привередничает. 

— Про Дерека, — Эллисон глупо улыбается, включая чайник. — Он твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах?

— Не говори ерунды, — Стайлз достает кружку и нажимает на кнопку на кофе-машине, выставляя нужный ему режим.

— Он дал тебе свою куртку, — Эллисон вытаскивает из шкафчика печенье, откусывает от одного из них кусочек и ставит оставшееся на стол. — И хотел тебе помочь.

— Он думает, что я бездомный, — отрезает Стайлз, тихо ненавидя тот факт, что Дэнни слышал весь его разговор с Дереком. И не просто слышал, а еще и записал. — И что я продаю свое тело незнакомцам.

— И он хочет тебя защитить, — Эллисон как всегда излишне романтична. 

— Он хочет защитить несовершеннолетнего парня, который живет на улице. Это не я, — Стайлз берет свой кофе. — Меня он даже не знает. А если он когда-нибудь узнает правду, то возненавидит меня за всю эту ложь.

— Стайлз, — Эллисон прикусывает губу, виновато на него смотря. — Я не хотела…

— Ничего страшного, — он устало трет ладонью лицо, жалея, что сорвался на ней. Она не виновата, что, когда он пришел домой, то никак не мог заснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок, вспоминая тепло кожаной куртки и искреннее беспокойство в глазах Дерека. 

— Может быть, он будет рад, что ты не бездомный? — почувствовав, что буря миновала, предполагает Эллисон, кладя себе в чай третью ложку сахара. — И что ты совершеннолетний.

Стайлз смеется, запрокидывая голову.

— Я ему не нравлюсь, не в этом смысле, — он качает головой, размешивая ложечкой сахар в кофе. — Он просто хочет мне помочь.

— А мне кажется, как раз таки нравишься.

— Как у тебя дела со Скоттом? — переводит тему Стайлз.

— Хорошо. Правда, я все прошу его купить мне коктейль, а он интересуется моим возрастом. 

— Но не покупает же.

— Я боюсь, что он купит, — делится своими опасениями Эллисон и крутит кружку в руках. — Вдруг он подумает, что без этого я уйду? И тогда мне придется его арестовать, и он решит, что все это было притворством. А это настоящее, он мне действительно очень нравится.

Стайлз не знает, что ей ответить, и молча пьет кофе.

~***~

Стайлз выходит из переулка, пытаясь на ходу прикурить сигарету, и врезается в Дерека.

— Дерек, что ты тут делаешь? 

— Иду домой, моя смена закончилась, — Дерек смотрит в сторону переулка, неодобрительно поджимая губы. Как будто знает, что там произошло и ненавидит это всеми фибрами души. Правду он, конечно, не знает, но наверняка считает, что Стайлз только что позволил трахнуть себя в рот какому-нибудь извращенцу за сотню баксов. Или подставил свою задницу. Стайлз чувствует, как у него начинают дрожать руки, и подносит сигарету ко рту, затягиваясь. 

— Ты недалеко живешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь заполнить неловкую паузу.

— Минута ходьбы, — Дерек засовывает руки в карманы, внимательно изучая Стайлза, и задерживает взгляд на его губах. — Ты куришь?

— Как видишь, — Стайлз помахивает рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой. — Ты не одобряешь? Против курения?

— Я не против курения, — объясняет Дерек, — я сам курю. Я против того, чтобы курили подростки, — он вытягивает вперед руку, выдергивая сигарету у Стайлза из рук. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются и Стайлз вздрагивает. Дерек или не замечает или делает вид, что не замечает его реакцию, затаптывая окурок ногой. 

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — наконец говорит он. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Дерек согласился, хочется поцеловать его, встать на колени и отсосать ему, слушая его стоны. Но если он согласится здесь и сейчас, то Стайлзу придется его арестовать. Чертова жизнь. Почему все всегда так сложно? Он бросает окурок на землю, надеясь, что Дерек откажется. — Я могу…

— Нет, — твердо говорит Дерек.

— Как хочешь, — Стайлз разводит руками. Ему хочется верить, что Дерек отказал ему только из-за возраста. — Ты не знаешь, что теряешь.

Дерек молчит, и Стайлз отводит взгляд. На противоположной стороне улицы кто-то стоит, подняв воротник куртки, и внимательно его рассматривает. Стайлз узнает эту фигуру. Он пару разу моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. 

— Что? — Дерек оборачивается и смотрит по направлению взгляда Стайлза. Но там уже никого нет.

— Ничего. Просто показалось, что там кто-то есть, — Стайлз качает головой.

— Кто-то конкретный? — хмурится Дерек, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Да, странный тип, я в баре на него натыкался. Но я уверен, что это только мое воображение, — пытается успокоить его Стайлз. Даже если ему не показалось, Дереку не стоит беспокоиться об этом.

— Пошли, — говорит Дерек. — Я провожу тебя.

— Куда?

— Куда ты скажешь, — Дерек пожимает плечами. — Ты же не спишь прямо на улице? Потому что если это так, ты можешь остановиться у меня…

— Нет, я не сплю на улице, — спешит разуверить его Стайлз. — Но я не могу уйти.

— Брось, сейчас полтретьего ночи. Вряд ли ты сейчас подцепишь кого-то еще, — он кривится, выплевывая последнее предложение. 

— Я… — Стайлз задумывается. Он почти не спал прошлую ночь, глаза закрываются сами по себе. Дэнни не обидится, если он уйдет раньше, тем более, время действительно позднее. — Хорошо. Мне надо в метро.

Они какое-то время идут молча. Тишина давит на Стайлза, и он, в конце концов, не выдерживает.

— Сколько тебе лет? — все, что он знает о Дереке, — это то, что тот работает барменом и у него есть сестра Лора. Ему хочется знать больше. Например, есть ли у него девушка — или парень, — но этот вопрос задавать он не будет.

— Двадцать четыре, — отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз присвистывает. Дерек старше его только на два года. Почему-то Стайлзу казалось, что тому двадцать шесть минимум. Что ж, по внешности не всегда можно точно определить возраст, кому как не Стайлзу знать об этом. — Да, это тебе не шестнадцать, — по-своему понимает его Дерек, и Стайлз сникает, пиная ногой попавшийся на дороге камень.

— Здорово, — хмуро говорит он. — А Лора твоя старшая или младшая сестра?

— Она старше меня на три года, — делится Дерек. — Постоянно достает меня советами и дразнит. Она все еще считает, что мне пять лет.

— Да, я себе представляю, — хихикает Стайлз. Настроение у него сразу поднимается.

— Все время пилит меня по поводу колледжа, — продолжает Дерек, задумчиво глядя вдаль. 

— Колледжа? Ты не ходил в колледж? — удивляется Стайлз, а потом спохватывается. — То есть, это не мое дело, и ты можешь не отвечать.

— Мне пришлось уйти по семейным обстоятельствам, — объясняет Дерек. — Мне остался один семестр, я восстановился и пойду зимой, получу, наконец, свой диплом. 

— А на кого ты учишься? — интересуется Стайлз. Он не может представить Дерека в костюме, так что вряд ли тот будущий адвокат или юрист. Может быть, тоже социальный работник?

— На графического дизайнера.

— Я бы не догадался, — Стайлз представляет Дерека перед компьютером, чертящего что-то на планшете. — Ты не похож на него.

— А ты знаешь много дизайнеров? — поднимет бровь Дерек. 

— Мэтт, мы вместе учились, тоже хотел… — Стайлз захлопывает рот, прикрывая его рукой. Он расслабился, начал говорить о своей реальной жизни. Какой он идиот. 

— Стайлз, — мягко начинает Дерек, — ты ведь знаешь, что есть службы, которые могут тебе помочь.

— Не надо, — пытается остановить его Стайлза. 

— Если ты боишься, что там никому до тебя нет дела, — продолжает Дерек тем же успокаивающим тоном, будто говорит с испуганным животным, которое может в любой момент убежать и спрятаться, — Лора знает нужных людей, она может все устроить.

— Боже, Дерек, не надо! — срывается Стайлз. Он останавливается и смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза. — Я в порядке. Почему бы тебе не побеспокоиться о ком-нибудь другом?

— Я волнуюсь за _тебя_ , — Дерек смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением лица. Черт, кажется, Эллисон была права. Он действительно нравится Дереку. Стайлзу одновременно хочется прыгать до потолка от этой мысли и утопится в ванне от всепоглощающего чувства вины: он нравится Дереку, тот о нем заботится, а Стайлз ему врет. И почему это его жизнь? Наверное, в прошлой он сделал что-то ужасное, а теперь его за это наказывают. Может быть, он топил маленьких котят в пруду. Или убивал наивных девственниц и купался в их крови.

— Не надо. У меня все в порядке. Правда, — Стайлз пытается сказать это самым уверенным тоном, на который способен.

— Как скажешь Стайлз, — тяжело вздыхает Дерек, явно не веря ни одному его слову. — Но если ты передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Серьезно, Дерек, в этом городе куча людей, которые нуждаются в помощи больше чем я. Помоги им, не трать свое время на меня, — Стайлз закусывает губу.

— Стайлз, не надо себя недооценивать. Ты заслуживаешь помощи, — опять приходит к каким-то своим выводам Дерек. — Я не знаю, что случилось, но ты…

— Ты вообще ничего обо мне не знаешь, — злится Стайлз. Дерек добрый и понимающий, и больше всего Стайлзу сейчас хочется сейчас обнять его и никогда не отпускать. И Стайлзу невероятно стыдно за то, что он заставляет Дерека волноваться за него, когда в действительности у него все хорошо. И Стайлз даже не может ему в этом признаться, не сорвав операцию. Черт. — Просто, — Стайлз трет глаза ладонью, — давай не будем об этом говорить, хорошо?

— Как хочешь, — не настаивает Дерек.

Стайлз подходит к лестнице и берется за поручень. Дерек стоит прямо за его спиной, так близко, что Стайлз чувствует тепло его тела. От этой близости срывает крышу. Если только немного повернуться, Стайлз сможет обнять его и поцеловать. Дерек делает шаг назад, предугадывая его действия.

— Точно не хочешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, забывая и про задание и про Дэнни, который скорее всего все еще слушает их разговор, и про все на свете. Он хочет Дерека, и плевать на последствия.

— Нет, — Дерек не смотрит Стайлзу в глаза, будто это может заставить его передумать. Или потому что ему противно, но Стайлз все-таки надеется на первый вариант. 

— Спасибо, что проводил, — улыбается он Дереку и поднимается наверх, не оглядываясь.

~***~

— Кажется, я влюбился, — сообщает он Эллисон. Он проспал все утро, опоздав на совещание, потому что ему снился Дерек. Очень голый Дерек. Он никак не может выкинуть эту картинку у себя из головы.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — Эллисон закрывает помаду колпачком и откладывает в сторону маленькое зеркальце. — Как я выгляжу? — она откидывает прядь волос с лица.

— Потрясающе, как всегда, — улыбается Стайлз. — У тебя свидание?

— Да, — Эллисон чуть ли не подпрыгивает на стуле от возбуждения. — Со Скоттом.

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — хмурит брови Стайлз. — Учитывая твое задание.

— Мы арестовали слишком многих, по клубам поползли слухи, все стали более осторожными. Дальше нет смысла там сидеть. Сейчас никто больше не купит несовершеннолетним коктейли, и бармены пристально изучают документы. У нас получилось, — она улыбается. — А это значит, я могу рассказать все Скотту.

— А что насчет меня? — Стайлз рад за Эллисон, но ему хочется, чтобы и его задание уже закончилось.

— Тебе надо поговорить с Лидией, чтобы знать точно. Но мне кажется, они скоро и тебя отзовут, — она ободряюще хлопает его по руке. — Выше нос.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Мне уже надоело морозить себе задницу на улице, — бурчит он.

— Стилински, — к ним подходит Джексон, держа в руках папку. — Надо поговорить.

— Вы говорите, а мне пора, — Эллисон хватает сумочку и встает, поправляя юбку. — Мне встречаться со Скоттом через пятнадцать минут.

— Удачи, — говорит ей Стайлз и поворачивается к Джексону. — Что ты хотел?

— Ты не замечал ничего странного? — без предисловия начинает он.

— Когда? — Стайлз не понимает, что тот от него хочет.

— Когда ты работал под прикрытием, конечно, — грубо отвечает Джексон. — Когда же еще? 

— Я видел кучу извращенцев. Это попадает под определение странного? — Стайлз откидывается на спинку кресла. Джексон закатывает глаза. — Тебе нужно объяснить, что ты хочешь услышать.

— Я расследую серийные убийства, — Джексон рассказывает это с таким видом, будто делает Стайлзу одолжение. — Девушки и парни от семнадцати до двадцати двух лет. Все представители древнейшей профессией. Изнасилованы и застрелены из пистолета в упор. Три раны на груди, 38 калибр.

— Какое отношение эти имеет ко мне? 

— Все убийства происходили недалеко от того места, где ты обосновался. Я подумал, может ты что-то слышал или видел, — Джексон вздыхает. — У нас пять жертв за три недели. Никакой последовательности в выборе жертв, ему все равно какой у них пол, и какого цвета кожа. Единственная константа — то, чем жертвы занимались.

— Он выбирает жертв, которых легко заманить и убить, которых никто не хватится. Значит, он не уверен в своих силах. Хотя такое количество убийств, — Стайлз прикусывает губу, задумавшись.

— Он скоро может перейти на другой уровень, будет охотиться на более обеспеченных людей, — подтверждает его догадку Джексон. — Мне нужно поймать его до этого. А желательно вообще до того, как он убьет кого-нибудь еще. Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.

Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться, вспоминая все детали.

— Прости, — наконец разводит он руками. — Не могу ничего такого припомнить.

— Вообще ничего? Никаких странных личностей? 

— Был один, — Стайлз постукивает по столу, выбивая ему одному понятный ритм. — Но я уверен, что это ничего не значит.

— А поподробнее, — не отстает Джексон.

— Я его видел в баре, — говорит Стайлз, — а потом мне казалось, что он за мной наблюдает. Но…

— Никаких но, — отрезает Джексон. — Сможешь его описать Айзеку?

Айзек — художник, он рисует фотороботы для их участка. Стайлз натыкался на него раз или два в комнате отдыха, но они никогда толком не разговаривали.

— Думаю, что да, — кивает Стайлз, с грустью поглядывая в сторону выхода. Он надеялся пойти на обед, но Джексон наверняка попросит его пойти к Айзеку прямо сейчас. 

По-видимому, полицейские не спят и не едят, а только работают. Стайлз серьезно рассматривает возможность переучиться на какого-нибудь офисного клерка. По крайней мере, там фиксированные часы работы и дресс-код поприличнее.

~***~

Стайлз переходит дорогу, подходя к бару. Сейчас еще всего лишь десять вечера и на улице тепло, у него нет никакого повода идти туда. Но Стайлз хочет увидеть Дерека, поговорить с ним. Поэтому он выпрашивает у Дэнни перерыв на пятнадцать минут. Все равно пока народу нет. Он обходит машину, припаркованную рядом со входом, и заносит ногу над тротуаром, когда кто-то резко хватает его сзади за шею и ударяет о крышку багажника так сильно, что у Стайлза выступают на глазах слезы. Он шипит, пытаясь вырваться, но его запихивают в багажник, прежде чем он успевает что-либо сделать.

— Блядь, — он начинает стучать кулаком по стенкам, надеясь, что его кто-то услышит. Дэнни. Дэнни должен его слышать. У Стайлза под майкой микрофон. — Мне нужна помощь! Срочно, — Дэнни его спасет. Обязательно.

Он слышит, как его похититель заводит машину, и та трогается с места. На улице раздаются крики и звук стрельбы, но машина не останавливается, а наоборот набирает скорость. Стайлз пытается нащупать что-то, чем можно открыть дверцу, но багажник пуст. Он стонет. Черт побери, так легко подставиться! Отец будет разочарован. Он сын шерифа, полицейский, и его без труда похитил какой-то извращенец.

А главное, Джексон оказался прав. Это наверняка и есть тот серийный убийца. Теперь понятно, почему он следил за Стайлзом. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом вспоминает фотографии других жертв: синяки по всему телу, некрасивые раны на груди, и еле-еле сдерживает рвотный позыв. Пока Джексон будет ходить с фотороботом по окрестностям, похититель сделает то же самое со Стайлзом. Если его не найдут раньше. Стайлз должен верить, что его найдут. Почему на нем только микрофон, без GPS-маячка? Если Стайлз выберется из этой переделки живым, он будет постоянно с собой носить телефон, чтобы в случае необходимости, кто-то мог вычислить его местоположение. 

Становится трудно дышать. Это чем-то похоже на паническую атаку, но это не она, Стайлз точно знает. По виску стекает капелька пота. Стайлз поднимает руку, дотрагиваясь до лба. Мокро. Слишком мокро. Это не пот, это кровь. В багажнике слишком темно и Стайлз не видит ничего, но он готов поспорить, что его рука испачкана красным.

Стайлз пытается отвлечься. Он думает о Дэнни. Что он сейчас делает? Наверняка звонит в участок, ставя всех на уши. Лидия, скорее всего, все еще в офисе, разгребает завал с бумагами. Она вызовет всех и каждого. Эллисон будет переживать, кусая колпачок от ручки, и переписываться со Скоттом, ища у него поддержки. Эрика будет рвать и метать, подключит всех своих информаторов, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь информацию. Она не успеет даже переодеться, только скинет туфли, и будет расхаживать босиком по участку в слишком коротком платье, но никто не будет обращать на это внимания, слишком занятые поисками Стайлза. 

А Дерек даже не узнает о том, что произошло. Кто-нибудь, может, конечно, пойдет в бар, и попытается найти там свидетелей, но вряд ли на это станут тратить время. Дэнни лучший свидетель. Он без сомнений запомнил и номерные знаки, и марку машины. У Джексона есть фоторобот. Скорее всего, все силы будут пущены на то, чтобы узнать личность похитителя. Хотя, может у Дерека спросят, не знает ли он настоящее имя этого человека, показывая фоторобот. Он же бармен, а подозреваемый часто в этом баре бывал. Вполне возможно, что он расплатился кредиткой хотя бы один раз. Дерека, конечно, заинтересует, почему они это спрашивают, но в ответ ему скажут стандартную отговорку, что это текущее расследование и им нельзя разглашать никаких деталей.

Нет, Дерек никогда не узнает об этом.

Только если в бар не придет кто-то из новеньких, вроде Бойда. Бойд может проговориться, что человек на фотороботе подозревается в убийстве. Может даже сказать, что он охотится за проститутками. И Дерек сразу вспомнит, как Стайлзу показалось, будто за ним следили, и соединит точки. Спросит, кто последняя жертва. И Бойд ответит, что только что кого-то похитили прямо у бара.

И тогда Дерек поймет, что Стайлза похитили и изнасиловали, а потом убили. Он наверняка будет винить себя, что недоглядел, не уберег, и все случилось прямо у него под носом. Стайлз навсегда останется в его памяти, как запутавшийся подросток, который пошел по дурной дорожке и поплатился за это жизнью.

Стайлз даже не знает, какой вариант ему больше нравится. Чтобы Дерек узнал, или нет. Ему вообще больше нравится вариант, где его спасают, он приходит к Дереку и все объясняет. Только вот это слишком маловероятно.

Стайлз отключается.

~***~

Он моргает несколько раз. На ресницах застыло что-то темное. Стайлз пытается пошевелить рукой, желая стереть это, но у него ничего не выходит: она привязана. Стайлз дергается всем телом, понимая, что обе руки зафиксированы у него за головой. Стайлз медленно вспоминает, что произошло.

Его похитили.

Черт.

Он пытается вырваться, но тут в комнату входит его похититель с пистолетом в руке. Стайлз замирает, рассматривая его. Низенький, ничем не примечательный человек с лысиной, темными водянистыми глазами и бородкой. Это все такое клише, что Стайлз не может сдержать нервного смешка.

Похититель, видимо, принимает это за какой-то знак, потому что он подходит ближе, кладет пистолет на тумбочку к большому облегчению Стайлза, и неодобрительно цокает языком. 

А потом он достает из ящика нож.

Кровь пульсирует в висках, Стайлз пытается отодвинуться, но похититель перехватывает одной рукой его ноги, держа на месте. Второй он подносит нож к животу Стайлза и прижимает лезвие плашмя. А потом режет его футболку. Раздается противный треск и Стайлз зажмуривается. Ему страшно, больно и холодно. Его похитил какой-то психопат, и он не знает что делать. В пособии "Полиция для Чайников" не было такого раздела.

Похититель ничего не говорит. Во всех фильмах, которые смотрел Стайлз, они издеваются над жертвами, говоря какие-то пошлые гадости, смеются. А этот молчит. И это пугает Стайлза еще больше. Он открывает рот, пытаясь сказать что-то. Что он — офицер полиции, что это незаконно, что это все неправильно. Что нужно одуматься и опустить его. Но не может произнести ничего, слова застревают у него в глотке.

Похититель заканчивает резать его футболку, но нож не убирает. Стайлз загнанно дышит, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Похититель отпускает его ноги, накрывая рукой его пах и несильно сжимая. И Стайлз срывается.

Он пинает похитителя, отталкивая от себя. У него это получается, только вот Стайлз совсем забывает про нож, который прижат к его телу. Живот и бок пронзает нестерпимая боль. С лезвия в руках похитителя стекают красные капли.

Вид собственной крови придает ему сил. Стайлз со всей дури дергает правой рукой и вырывает ее из веревок. Запястье болит, он разорвал кожу, но Стайлз не обращает на это внимания, хватая свободной теперь рукой пистолет с тумбочки.

Похититель что-то орет и замахивается ножом. Стайлз действует на инстинктах. Он знает, что у него есть один единственный шанс. Либо пан, либо пропал. Он направляет на похитителя пистолет и нажимает на курок. Раздается выстрел. В воздухе появляется противный запах пороха, а похититель падает на Стайлза, придавливая его к кровати. Стайлз чувствует, как из его груди течет кровь, пачкая остатки одежды. Ему противно и неудобно, тот давит ему на грудную клетку, дышать становится все труднее. Он отбрасывает пистолет в сторону, и пытается столкнуть с себя тело. Одной рукой это сделать сложно. 

Стайлз слышит треск, а потом крики. Кажется, кто-то выбил входную дверь. Это полиция. Стайлз облегченно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Теперь все будет хорошо.

В комнату вбегает Джексон с пистолетом в руках. Он застывает в дверях. Стайлз даже не хочет думать о том, как они выглядят со стороны.

— Убери его с меня, — хрипит он.

— Боже, Стайлз, ты в порядке? — Джексон прячет пистолет в кобуру. — Мы слышали выстрел.

— Я его застрелил, — объясняет Стайлз.

Джексон толкает похитителя на свободную часть кровати и прижимает два пальца к его горлу. Стайлз неподвижно лежит, вдыхая полной грудью. Ему не хочется двигаться и куда-то идти. Ему вообще ничего не хочется.

— Мертв, — объявляет Джексон через несколько секунд, и с ужасом рассматривает Стайлза. 

— Помоги мне, — Стайлз дергает привязанной рукой.

Джексон развязывает узел, и Стайлз прижимает руку к груди.

— Ты ранен? — спрашивает Джексон, поддерживая Стайлза за спину, и помогает ему сесть. Стайлз морщится от боли в боку. — Или это все его кровь? — Джексон не может скрыть надежды в своем голосе.

— Он меня зацепил ножиком, — неохотно признается Стайлз, выпутываясь из остатков майки. — Несильно, успокойся, — добавляет он.

— Я вызову "Скорую", — не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Джексон.

— Хорошо, только помоги мне встать, — Джексон поднимает бровь, не понимая, и Стайлз начинает злиться. — Я не могу тут находиться! Я подожду медиков на улице, хорошо? 

На лице Джексона появляется что-то похожее на раскаяние, но Стайлз уверен, что ему это только почудилось. Джексон не испытывает никаких эмоций по отношению к окружающим. Все, что его волнует, — это деньги, слава и он сам. Он закидывает здоровую руку Стайлза себе на плечи и обхватывает его за талию, задевая ножевое ранение. Стайлз шипит, отстраняясь.

— Черт, прости, — Джексон поднимает руку повыше. — Так лучше?

Стайлз кивает, опираясь на Джексона, и делает несколько шагов. Перед глазами все плывет. Они медленно идут к выходу, проходя мимо других полицейских. Стайлз видит Дэнни и Эрику, но даже не кивает им в знак приветствия — у него нет на это сил.

В коридоре лежит мешок для трупа. Настоящий. Стайлз видел похожие в морге. Все предыдущие жертвы были найдены на свалках именно в таких мешках. От мысли, что такое собирались проделать и с ним, Стайлза начинает тошнить.

Он падает на колени, и его рвет остатками ужина. Джексон успокаивающе гладит его по спине и не ворчит по поводу запаха или нелицеприятного вида. Стайлз вытирает рот рукой. Может быть, Джексону на самом деле не все равно.

~***~

В больнице его ждет взволнованная Лидия. Стайлз пытается сказать ей, что все в порядке, но Лидия его не слушает, кудахча над ним как наседка. Наверное, она чувствует вину, за то, что его похитили. Хотя она совсем не виновата. Кто мог предположить, что именно там, где Стайлз работает под прикрытием, есть серийный убийца? Это всего лишь случайность. Стайлз устало трет глаза, размазывая остатки карандаша.

Лидия размахивает своим значком перед дежурной медсестрой, и Стайлзу не приходится ждать в приемной — его сразу же отводят в смотровую. За это Стайлз ей благодарен: у него нет ни желания, ни сил ждать доктора. 

К счастью, никакие важные органы у него не задеты. Рана, идущая через весь живот и бок, — на самом деле неглубокая царапина.

— Ничего серьезного. Будет болеть, но серьезных последствий не будет, — объясняет ему симпатичный доктор. Он чем-то похож на Дерека. У него такая же щетина. Стайлз вспоминает Дерека и не замечает, как доктор бинтует ему всю нижнюю часть торса.

Доктор ахает, рассматривая его запястье, и мажет его чем-то, а потом туго перебинтовывает. Стайлз не следит за процессом, рассматривая плакат на противоположной стене. Он пытается читать, но буквы расплываются у него перед глазами. Может быть, у него сотрясение?

Наверное, он задает этот вопрос вслух, потому что доктор сразу заверяет его, что сотрясения никакого нет, но ему лучше не находится сейчас одному, мало ли что. Стайлз пропускает это мимо ушей. Лидия, конечно, на многое готова пойти, но сидеть она с ним не будет. А где Эллисон, Стайлз не знает. Он справится сам.

Ранка на лбу небольшая, ему даже не нужны швы. Стайлз улыбается, когда доктор предлагает ему на выбор пластырь либо с Мики-Маусом либо с Бэтменом. Как будто он ребенок. Но сейчас ему нужно как можно больше комфорта, поэтому Стайлз даже не думает о том, чтобы рассердится и попросить обычный телесный пластырь. Он выбирает Бэтмена.

— Я так и знал, — говорит доктор, аккуратно прилепляя пластырь, и дает ему несколько таблеток. Обезболивающее. Стайлз глотает их, не думая. У него болит все: от кончиков пальцев на ногах до макушки. И единственное, что ему сейчас хочется, это чтобы эта боль ушла.

Доктор достает из шкафчика белую футболку и протягивает Стайлзу. Он недоуменно моргает, а потом вспоминает, что его собственная майка превратилась в лоскутки. И он все еще в кожаных штанах. Лицо Стайлза заливает краска, и он поспешно берет футболку, натягивая ее на себя. Слишком большая, но это ничего. Жаль, что у них нет запасных штанов, Стайлз бы сейчас убил за пару тренировочных штанов или джинс. 

А потом он вспоминает, что действительно кого-то убил и его опять тошнит.

~***~

Стайлз не знает, почему он не едет домой. Лидия даже вызывает ему такси, но Стайлз уходит до его прибытия. Он идет по пустым улицам. То там, то тут мелькают неоновые вывески, иногда мимо него проходит кто-то, впрочем, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Стайлз не против. Ему хочется завалиться в кровать и поспать. А еще ему хочется, чтобы его кто-нибудь обнял, прижал к себе и успокоил. Стайлз убил человека. Выстрелил в него в упор. Он знал, что есть вероятность того, что ему придется использовать пистолет по назначению, когда записывался в полицейскую академию, но она всегда казалось очень маленькой. Отец никогда никого не убивал. Стайлз спрашивал, он знает. Нужно было ему стать заместителем шерифа в Бикон-Хиллз. Он, скорее всего, сдох бы там от скуки, но зато его руки были бы чисты.

Стайлз еле переставляет ноги. Бок противно ноет, но это лишь остатки былой боли. Он толкает дверь служебного входа, и та поддается. Стайлз качает головой, входя в помещение. Это противоречит всем правилам безопасности. Надо будет поговорить об этом с Дереком.

От обезболивающего его ведет, голова кружится. Он останавливается, облокачиваясь на стенку, и закрывает глаза. Он постоит тут немного и пойдет дальше. 

Он приходит в себя от того, что его кто-то резко трясет за плечи. Стайлз распахивает глаза и видит обеспокоенное лицо Дерека.

— Дерек, — тихо говорит он.

— Боже, Стайлз, что случилось? — Дерек мягко поворачивает его голову, рассматривая его лицо. Стайлз знает, что выглядит ужасно. Темные круги под глазами, остатки макияжа, пластырь с героем комиксов на лбу. И это Дерек еще не знает про рану на животе. — Кто это сделал?

— Это неважно, — потому что Стайлз уже убил этого человека. Он пытается сделать шаг назад, но теряет равновесие и падает. Дерек подхватывает его, прижимая к себе. Кажется, Стайлзу сейчас еще хреновей, чем он думал. — Я не хотел, — говорит он, вжимаясь носом в грудь Дерека, и всхлипывая. — Я не хотел, он сам, — он сам виноват. Он начал первым. Он первым попытался убить Стайлза, и Стайлз только защищался. 

Дерек как-то не так понимает его слова, потому что он почти рычит. 

— Не злись на меня, — просит его Стайлз. Ему нравится Дерек. Он любит Дерека. Он не хочет, чтобы тот его осуждал. Он поймет, если Дереку противно находиться с убийцей в одной комнате, но ему будет очень больно. Больнее, чем сейчас.

Дерек успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

— Все в порядке, Стайлз, — шепчет он ему в макушку. — Все будет в порядке. Ты в безопасности.

Стайлз опять уплывает из реальности. Он лишь краем сознания отмечает, что Дерек усаживает его в кресло, а сам куда-то уходит, а потом возвращается, накидывая ему на плечи свою кожаную куртку. Она пахнет Дереком и сигаретами. Стайлз вдыхает этот запах, он его успокаивает. 

Он растерянно моргает, и в следующее мгновение Дерек уже аккуратно кладет его на кровать. Кажется, он принес Стайлза сюда на руках. Стайлзу должно быть стыдно, но все, что он сейчас чувствует, это огромную усталость. Дерек касается его живота, задевая рану, и Стайлз вскрикивает, отстраняясь. Дерек замирает.

— Стайлз, ты ранен? — спрашивает он, пытаясь задрать футболку. Стайлз резко отодвигается от него, ударяясь головой об изголовье кровати. 

— Не надо, — тихо говорит Стайлз, смаргивая слезы — приложился головой он неслабо. 

— Дай мне посмотреть, — настаивает Дерек.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Стайлз. Он не хочет, чтобы Дерек это видел. Ему не понравится. Он и так волнуется, Стайлз не хочет беспокоить его еще больше. Это не Дерек должен защищать Стайлза, а наоборот. Это Стайлз офицер полиции. Он даже давал клятву "служить и защищать", а в итоге вот оно что. Ему самому нужна защита и поддержка. Это неправильно. Стайлз, наверное, плохой полицейский. Он всхлипывает.

— Хорошо, — Дерек поднимает руки вверх, показывая, что не собирается ничего делать. Стайлз расслабляется. 

Дерек не делает больше никаких попыток приподнять его футболку, только смотрит на него с тревогой, и укрывает его одеялом. Стайлзу тепло и уютно. Он чувствует себя в безопасности. Это потому, что рядом Дерек. Тот сидит на краешке кровати, подтыкая одеяло.

— Я тебя люблю, — признается он, проводя указательным пальцем по щеке Дерека.

— Стайлз, нет, — твердо говорит Дерек, перехватывая его руку.

— Почему нет? — Стайлз не понимает. — Конечно, да. Я люблю тебя. Это совершенно точно, — он кивает головой сам себе. Он все правильно сказал, он в этом уверен. Он тянется к Дереку и целует его. Это именно так, как он себе и представлял. Потрясающе. И-де-аль-но. Дерек просто Бог. Он недовольно мычит, когда Дерек его мягко отстраняет.

— Нет, — повторяет он. 

— Почему? — почти скулит Стайлз. — Я тебе не нравлюсь? — он уверен, что Дерек к нему неравнодушен. Он знает это. А люди, которые нравятся друг другу, целуются. Это логично. Он не может понять, почему Дерек отказывается. 

—Ты несовершеннолетний, — вместо ответа на его вопрос говорит Дерек.

Стайлз не несовершеннолетний. Он точно помнит, что на совершеннолетие напился в хлам и танцевал стриптиз на барной стойке. Дерек неправ.

— Нет, — говорит он, пытаясь объяснить. — Я не…

— Стайлз, — решительно говорит Дерек, — тебе надо поспать.

— Нет, — Стайлз совсем не хочет спать. И ему надо прояснить ситуацию. — Ты все не так понял.

— Я все понимаю, Стайлз, — горько говорит Дерек, проводя рукой по его волосам. — В этом и проблема.

— Мне не шестнадцать, — мотает головой Стайлз.

— Хорошая попытка, — Дерек убирает руку и встает. — Спокойной ночи.

Стайлз пытается остановить его, но руки не слушаются. Дерек выключает свет и закрывает за собой дверь. Стайлз думает о том, что нужно встать и пойти за ним, но глаза закрываются сами собой, и он проваливается в сон.

~***~

Когда он просыпается, солнце уже залило половину комнаты через не до конца закрытые шторы. Стайлз недоуменно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где он, а потом вспоминает прошлую ночь. Похищение. Джексон. Больница. Дерек. Он поцеловал Дерека. Стайлз садится на кровати, дотрагиваясь до своих губ. Он поцеловал Дерека, а тот ототкнул его, потому что он думает, что Стайлз несовершеннолетний. Стайлз не может сдержать истерический смешок. Все так запуталось.

Он вылезает из-под одеяла и оглядывает комнату в поисках часов. Ему нужно быть у Лидии в офисе в десять, и она ему откусит голову, если он опоздает хоть на минуту. Часы на книжной полке показывают девять. Стайлз успеет, если поторопится. 

Действие обезболивающих закончилось, и бок болит еще сильнее, чем вчера. Стайлз шипит, стараясь двигаться более плавно. У него не получается. 

— Дерек, — зовет он, выходя в коридор.

Первая попавшаяся ему на пути дверь ведет в ванну. Стайлз споласкивает лицо и старается не смотреть в зеркало. Он выглядит как зомби. Он ненавидит фильмы про них. Он выдавливает зубную пасту себе на палец, пытаясь хоть как-то почистить зубы. Запах изо рта у него ужасный и Стайлзу чудится, что он все еще чувствует привкус рвоты на языке, хотя это чушь. Он полоскал рот в больнице.

На кухне тоже никого нет, только на столе стоит тарелка, прикрытая салфеткой и рядом записка. Стайлз подходит ближе и берет ее в руки.

_Ушел на работу._  
Пожалуйста, дождись меня, никуда не уходи.  
Д. 

Стайлз откусывает кусочек бутерброда. Он бы и рад послушаться, но ему обязательно нужно в участок. Но если он уйдет просто так, Дерек решит, что он сбежал на улицу. Что он ни во что не ценит гостеприимство Дерека. Стайлз задумывается, а потом замечает ручку рядом с микроволновкой. 

_"Дерек, мне пришлось уйти. Прости. Я зайду вечером, нам надо поговорить"_ , — быстро пишет он на обратной стороне записки и цепляет ее на холодильник, придавливая магнитом с видом на Гранд-Каньон.

~***~

Лидия хмурится, когда он заходит в ее офис, рассматривая его одежду. Стайлз все еще в кожаных штанах и больничной футболке. Он не захотел брать что-то у Дерека без спроса. У него есть сменная одежда в шкафчике в раздевалке, но он приехал в участок без пяти десять и просто не успел переодеться.

— Я не был дома, — говорит он, садясь на стул. Он все еще не может долго стоять. Нужно будет зайти в аптеку после работы, Стайлз смутно припоминает, что доктор выписывал ему рецепт. Осталось его найти.

— А где ты был? 

— У Дерека, — признается Стайлз. Все равно Лидия рано или поздно узнает, так что лучше, если он сам ей скажет.

— Так ты ему все рассказал, — Лидия улыбается краешком рта.

— Нет, — Стайлз качает головой. — Я просто завалился в бар. Он, кажется, решил, что меня изнасиловали и побили на улице, — вздыхает он. Вчера у него снесло голову, но, размышляя о вчерашних событиях по дороге до участка, он понял, что до смерти напугал Дерека и заставил его подумать о худшем.

— Надо сказать, он не так уж и неправ.

— Я отстранен? — переводит тему Стайлз. Он совсем не хочет говорить о Дереке.

— На пару дней, — Лидия перебирает какие-то бумаги у себя на столе. — Вряд ли это займет больше времени. Всем ясно, что это была самозащита, у нас даже есть аудио-поток с первых минут твоего похищения, пока он не нашел микрофон и не разбил его, но для протокола нужно провести полное расследование. 

— Я понимаю, — бюрократия будет жить вечно. — А что потом? — он задерживает дыхание в ожидание ответа.

— А дальше все как раньше, — Лидия сдувает прядку, упавшую на лицо. 

— Но я же… — Стайлз запинается. — Я подставился. Меня похитили. Наверное, я плохой полицейский.

— Стайлз, — Лидия обходит стол, садясь на соседний стул, и берет его за руку. — Даже лучшие из нас иногда проигрывают преступникам. К тому же, ты не проиграл. Ты его убил.

— Вот именно, я застрелил человека, — Стайлз нервно облизывает губы.

— И он этого заслуживал. Тебе придется походить к психологу, это обязательно для всех, кто впервые убивает по долгу службы, — успокаивает она его, когда он пытается возразить. — И ты сможешь поговорить с ней о похищении. Если ты хочешь, конечно. Я считаю, тебе обязательно надо с кем-то поговорить, но я не буду на этом настаивать, если ты не хочешь, и это никак не будет мешать твоей работе.

Стайлз лишь благодарно улыбается ей, не зная, что сказать.

— Как вы меня нашли? — в итоге спрашивает он.

— Дэнни позвонил, как только тебя похитили. Мы пробили номерные знаки машины по базе и нашли твоего похитителя. Ты только подумай, он использовал свою собственную машину, — Лидия качает головой, всем своим видом показывая, что она думает о подобной безалаберности. — В любом случае, это помогло нам его идентифицировать. Мы сравнили фотографию с фотороботом, совпадение было на лицо. К сожалению, у него не было своей квартиры, и по записям в базе данных он ничего не арендовал. Адрес на водительских правах оказался фальшивкой. Но Джексон заметил, что он использует кредитку в продуктовом магазине в одном и том же районе. Начал прочесывать его, показывая везде фотографию. В конце концов, ему повезло. Ему назвали номер квартиры, а остальное ты знаешь. 

— Он все-таки нашел своего серийного убийцу, — хмыкает Стайлз.

— Думаю, он не этим руководствовался, — серьезно говорит Лидия. — Он жутко переживал за тебя. Боялся, что если с тобой что-то случится, это будет его виной. Потому что он не поймал этого подонка раньше.

— Это Джексон, он не думает ни о ком, кроме себя, — Стайлз замолкает под взглядом Лидии. — Хорошо, я пойду и поблагодарю его. Думаю, в ответ он лишь усмехнется и скажет мне что-то обидное.

— Ты будешь удивлен.

Джексон действительно не реагирует так, как ожидает Стайлз. Он хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что рад, что со Стайлзом все в порядке. И просит больше не попадать в передряги. Конечно, он говорит это все нейтральным тоном, но Стайлз все равно удивленно на него смотрит и думает, что, может быть, Джексон не такой уж и эгоист.

~***~

Стайлз глубоко вдыхает и нажимает на кнопку звонка. Он слышит, как в квартире раздается противная трель, а потом приближающиеся шаги, и с трудом подавляет желание малодушно убежать вниз по лестнице, пока Дерек не открыл дверь. Но это будет несправедливо по отношению к Дереку. Стайлз стоит на месте и пытается выдавить улыбку.

— Стайлз, — Дерек замирает, все еще держа одну руку на дверной ручке, и оглядывает его с головы до ног. Стайлз одет в обычные джинсы и водолазку, Дереку должно быть непривычно его видеть в такой одежде и без макияжа. 

— Привет, — Стайлз неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. — Можно войти?

Дерек молча отступает к стене, пропуская его в квартиру. 

— Я… — начинает Стайлз, когда они заходят в кухню. Дерек ставит чайник на плиту и поворачивается к нему, облокачиваясь о столешницу. — Спасибо. За вчера. Я был не в себе и…

— Что произошло? — Дерек беспокойно на него смотрит.

— Я сейчас все объясню, — обещает Стайлз, садясь на стул. А потом собирается с духом и решает сказать все сразу. Так проще. — Мне двадцать два и я не уличная проститутка.

— Что? — не понимает Дерек.

— Я работаю в полиции. Я был под прикрытием. Черт, — Стайлз трет виски. — Это звучит ужасно. Я не собирался тебе врать, просто так получилось.

— Так получилось, — тихо хмыкает Дерек. Стайлз не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты мне нравишься. Очень, — говорит Стайлз, рассматривая магниты на холодильнике. Это лучше, чем смотреть на Дерека. Стайлз представляет себе примерно, какое у того сейчас выражение лица. А ему и без того трудно говорить. — И я ценю все, что ты для меня сделал… — видимо Стайлз говорит что-то не то, потому что Дерек его перебивает.

— Ценишь, значит? — горько говорит он.

— О Боже, я не это имел в виду, — начинает тараторить Стайлз. — То есть это, но не в том смысле, — он вскакивает на ноги, но перед глазами плывет. Стайлз морщится от неожиданной боли в боку и хватается за кухонный стол, чтобы удержать равновесие, а потом, наконец, смотрит на Дерека.

Тот окидывает его странным взглядом, а потом выходит из комнаты. Стайлз зажмуривает глаза, сдерживая непрошеные слезы. Что ж, он знал, что Дерек может отреагировать так. В конце концов, Стайлз ему врал с самой их первой встречи. Стайлз шмыгает носом. Нужно позвонить Эллисон. Ему нужна терапия. Большое ведерко мороженого и какая-нибудь романтическая комедия. Они будут обниматься с Эллисон, сидя на диване и закутавшись в одно одеяло, и в этом не будет совсем ничего романтического. Потому что Эллисон любит Скотта, а Стайлз любит Дерека. Черт, кажется, на него опять слишком сильно действует обезболивающее: настроение скачет, как у девочки-подростка. Хорошо бы еще оно кроме его настроения воздействовало на боль. Стайлз прижимает ладонь к животу, пытаясь успокоиться.

Дерек появляется в дверях, кидая что-то Стайлзу. Тот ловит на рефлексах и с удивлением рассматривает упаковку таблеток в руке.

— Тайленол?

— Думаю, тебе не помешает, — пожимает плечами Дерек. 

— Спасибо, — Стайлз закидывает в рот две таблетки и запивает водой. 

— А теперь по порядку, — Дерек садится за стол. Стайлз мнется, а потом следует его примеру. — Что вчера случилось?

— У вас в районе был маньяк, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Вообще, моей работой было просто стоять на улице и смотреть, кто клюнет на несовершеннолетнюю проститутку. А потом мы их арестовывали. И, пожалуйста, не обижайся, что я тебе тоже себя предложил, но я знал, что ты скажешь «нет», потому что ты добрый и потрясающий, — Стайлз понимает, что говорит что-то не то: Дерек еще сильнее хмурится, не сводя с него глаз. — В общем, там был маньяк. И он охотился за проститутками. Я притворялся такой. По закону подлости, он попытался убить меня. Точнее, сначала похитил, а потом пытался убить, но я его убил. Из пистолета. Конец истории.

— Это не объясняет, как ты оказался тут, — медленно, словно просчитывая что-то в уме, проговаривает Дерек. — По-хорошему тебе надо было в больницу.

— Я там был, — спешит успокоить его Стайлз. — Доктор меня проверил и уверил, что я буду жить. Я в порядке. 

— Почему ты пришел ко мне? — допытывается Дерек.

— Я был не в себе, я не отдавал себе отчета в своих действиях. Врач меня вообще не хотел одного домой отпускать, — Дерек пронзает его грозным взглядом, и Стайлз сдается. Он знает причину, по которой он пришел вчера именно к Дереку. — Потому что рядом с тобой я чувствую себе в безопасности.

За его спиной начинает свистеть чайник, но ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не обращают на это никакого внимания. 

—Я не хотел тебя пугать, — Стайлз теребит бинт на правой руке, — и заставлять беспокоиться обо мне. Я просто не знал, что делать. У меня сильная реакция на обезболивающие, я всегда после них как под кайфом. И я был в шоке. Я вчера застрелил человека в первый раз.

— Но ты же полицейский.

— Я начал работать полтора месяца назад. Я новенький, — объясняет Стайлз. Не все полицейские убивают людей каждый день. Он же не в отряде спецназа. — Мне вообще нельзя было выезжать на места происшествия, я только сидел и перебирал какие-то бумаги. И писал отчеты. Это было моим первый серьезным заданием. И я облажался. 

Дерек молчит. Чайник надрывается, и Дерек встает, снимая его с плиты, и разливает чай в две больших кружки. Стайлз наблюдает за его действиями, не зная, что еще сказать. У него обычно нет проблем с общением, но сейчас он забывает все слова. 

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, — просит Стайлз, когда Дерек передает ему кружку с нарисованной на ней забавной свинкой. — Наори на меня, только не молчи. Пожалуйста. 

— Думаю, для этого разговора мне требуется что-то крепче, чем чай, — усмехается Дерек. Это не совсем то, что Стайлз хотел услышать, но это начало. 

— Алкоголь убивает твою печень. Так что лучше чай, — Стайлз обхватывает кружку руками.

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — признается Дерек, делая глоток. — Я не ожидал. Я думал… впрочем, неважно. Мне нужно подумать.

Стайлз закусывает губу.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — Дерек будто читает его мысли. — И отчасти я понимаю твои поступки. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы обдумать это все. Ты свалил мне на голову бомбу. 

— Хорошо, — Стайлз встает, стукаясь коленкой об стол. — Время. Я понимаю, — он лезет в карман и достает визитку. — Когда ты что-то надумаешь, позвони мне, ладно? — он смотрит на него большими глазами. Дерек кивает.

И Стайлз совершенно точно не стирает ладонью слезу, когда выходит из подъезда. В конце концов, Дерек обещал подумать. Это больше, чем Стайлз рассчитывал.

~***~

Они с Эллисон проводят марафон комедий на выходных. Эллисон приносит два ведерка мороженого, и к концу последнего фильма они оба оказываются пустыми. Стайлз смеется над "Мальчишником в Вегасе" и рассказывает Эллисон про свой восемнадцатый день рождения. По тупости совершенных поступков и количеству выпитого алкоголя он может посоревноваться с этим фильмом. Эллисон рассказывает про то, как напилась и голой бегала по общежитию на спор. Стайлзу становится немного легче, и он на время даже забывает о Дереке.

Лидия запрещает Стайлзу появляться на работе, но Стайлза это не останавливает. Он не может сидеть дома. Стены давят на него. Лидия орет на него, напоминая, что расследование еще не закончилось, и что Стайлз все еще на больничном. А потом, видимо, поняв, что Стайлз уходить не собирается, вручает ему огромную стопку файлов. Стайлз ненавидит бумажную работу. Но это лучше, чем сидеть в пустой квартире и вспоминать о Дереке, каждые пять минут проверяя телефон. Стайлз уже не уверен, что Дерек ему позвонит. Ему хочется верить, но он реалист.

Стайлз стоит перед входом в участок, доедая остатки хот-дога. Обеденный перерыв закончился, но Стайлз не спешит. Все равно никто не проверяет, когда он приходит и уходит. По-хорошему, его вообще не должно быть в участке. Он слизывает с пальцев остатки соуса, когда за его спиной раздается тактичное покашливание. Стайлз роняет обертку и резко разворачивается. 

— Привет, — Дерек не может сдержать улыбку, смотря, как Стайлз удивленно приоткрывает рот. 

— Дерек, — Стайлз щипает себя за руку, чтобы проверить, не галлюцинации ли у него. Он не может поверить, что перед ним стоит Дерек. Он успел приготовить себя к тому, что Дерек никогда больше не будет с ним разговаривать. Правильно Джексон называет его Королевой Драмы. 

— У тебя губы грязные, — Дерек подходит ближе и стирает большим пальцем каплю соуса с губ Стайлза. — Вот тут.

Стайлз забывает, как дышать. Он смотрит на Дерека с надеждой. Неужели тот…

—Ты все обдумал? — шепчет он.

— Да, — Дерек кивает и не уточняет ничего больше. Видимо ждет, что Стайлз сам спросит. И Стайлз спрашивает, он не гордый.

— И что ты решил? 

— Много чего. Но знаешь, что самое главное? — Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе, обнимая за талию. — Если тебе двадцать два, то я могу тебя поцеловать.

— Тогда чего ты ждешь? — хрипло говорит Стайлз и сам тянется к Дереку.

Они еще поговорят о произошедшем. Дерек будет его дразнить этим заданием, а Стайлз — краснеть в ответ и что-то невнятно бормотать. Стайлз еще раз все объяснит и попросит прощения. Дерек лишь отмахнется, но будет постоянно ему звонить на работу и проверять, не похитили ли его снова. Стайлз будет смеяться над этим и говорить всем, что его бойфренд — контрол-фрик. А потом Стайлза похитят, и ему будет уже не до шуток. Потому что панику поднимает именно Дерек, когда Стайлз не придет на ланч. Его найдут, и все будет хорошо. Дерек будет обнимать его и говорить о том, что он идиот. Стайлз будет сжимать его футболку, прижимаясь ближе. Джексон будет называть их и Скотта с Эллисон двумя самыми сладкими парами, втайне им завидуя.

Но это потом. А пока Стайлз решает вспомнить о том, что у него больничный. Он не собирается сегодня возвращаться на работу. У него есть дела поинтересней.

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок к фику от **Тень Ра** :
> 
>   
> 


End file.
